fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Shuren Hakumen
Shuren Hakumen (魄面手練 Hakumen Shuren Literally meaning; Spirit Mask Master Hand) otherwise known as Spirit Scouter Shuren (気斥候手練 Kisekkō Shuren), is a member of the Covert Special Task Force and acts as their scouter and in some cases, information broker. He is highly skilled in his job, and is noted for his prowess in the military. He is normally partnered with Kuina Sanken. Character Outline Shuren bears the appearance of a young teenaged man with brown hair and purple, pupil less eyes, which are under a pair of yellow-framed glasses. He is normally seen large red headphones and has a kunai at the back of his head, tied onto a headband which goes around his neck. He is normally seen wearing a simple, denim jacket over a sleeveless white and red tank-top along with a pair of denim jeans and runners. Overall, girls find him quite attractive. Shuren is normally seen as calm and carefree, not restricted to many things, he usually does what he pleases similar to what a child would do, as some have said. Shuren is normally seen trying to lighten up the mood with his comical antics, including; flirting with Ayame and Kuina merely to irk Sōryū and even doing some random stunt just to make sure that nobody is bored. Shuren cares a lot about his comrades, but in some ways, he keeps himself distanced from them, as he never is seen sharing grief with them, regardless of the situation. However, Shuren is also a very dedicated and focused young man, who is capable of all but the most strenuous tasks. He is trusted by the Task Force utterly. History Synopsis Powers and Abilities Skilled Melee Combatant: Shuren is somewhat skilled in melee combat, capable of holding his own for brief periods of time with his athletic prowess. He is shown to use an acrobatic approach to combat, meant to stall the enemy so that Shuren himself may escape or merely wait for reinforcements. He wields a kunai in battle with skill. Reconnaissance and Stealth Skill: Shuren has displayed high skill in stealth and recon, capable of scanning information and sending it back to HQ with notable ease. He is also able to stay hidden for prolonged periods of time, using this to help him to escape from tight situations. ' active]] 'Foresight' (先見 ''Senken) is a special brand of Eye Magic that has been obtained by Shuren. Through unlocking a special seal in his eyes, his pupils become noticeably more visible as well as his veins being more prominent around his eyes and his eyes becoming slightly darker. Through this magic, Shuren's natural vision is enhanced to tremendous levels because of the magic flow into his eyes. The enhancements from this magic also allow him to view the magic of all things in nature, essentially allowing him to bypass any illusion or something similar. Through this, Shuren remarks that this is one of the ultimate eye magic, however, after prolonged usage, the eyes begin to strain on Shuren's magical energy, making it useful for single, short bursts before retreating them. It is normally used by Shuren to track down individuals who are retreating before the military's eyes. Flight Magic (飛行魔法 Hikō Mahō) a variant of Air Magic, by creating an invisible platform of on the air, the user is able to stand, sit or perform any motion on it whilst remaining in the air. Shuren uses this mainly in order to scout his opponents more effectively. Speed Magic (高速魔法, Kosoku Mahō) a variant of , Shuren channels magical power, surrounding his legs before propelling himself another direction. Due to the magical power still remaining around his feet, he is able to maneuver himself quite easily in high speeds for prolonged amounts of time. Trivia Category:Characters Category:Fiore Royal Military Category:Mage